The Crimson Wind
by Xenter
Summary: He has never met his father, he didn't mind. He hasn't had a single friend, but that didn't remove his smile. When his mother was killed before him, he was helpless to stop it, his life was forever changed. The hatred in his heart only grows with time, he had forgotten how to smile. There's only one goal in his mind: To Eradicate all Vampires. Dark Naruto! Pairing is NarutoxAkua!
1. The Wind Protects

**The Crimson Wind:** Naruto and Rosario+Vampire Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated**: Rated for death, destruction, violent, language and adult situation. You have been warned! This story has some very… very dark moments.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demonic**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
_Names_/_Implications  
_"Memory Lane"  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

This story is very grim, and I'm shipping NarutoxAkua S. (or Aqua in English version) relationship. There aren't a lot of them in FF and I felt Akua is an interesting character even more so than Moka. She should have a lot more moment to shine in the manga. I also didn't enjoy the ending of the manga either. Nothing really got resolved in that, and maybe there will be a season three?

* * *

**=[Path of Revenge]=  
The Wind Protects**

She sighed as she tied up her beautiful red hair, and picked up the basket of foods that was placed next to her leg. She was heading back home, passing through some children that were roaming in the street in the process. They were chasing each other in a game of tag. She leered at them, trying to find a certain someone.

"Kaa-san!" a blond-haired kid called out to her from the alley side. He had three whisker marks on each cheek with a wide grin on his face.

"Naru-chan, I was looking for you, where did you go all morning?" The woman asked after turning around and towards the familiar voice. It was the child that she looking for, her son. Naruto ran toward his mother and hugged her around the waist while every other kid in sight immediately pointed at him. They didn't like playing with him, and as such, he was a loner without a single friend.

"Hey, it's that bastard kid!" several of them called out, and continuing their verbal insults.

"I'M NOT A BASTARD! I HAVE A DAD, HE'S JUST NOT… Just not…" the four year old shouted back, but couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes filled with tears as his mother put down the basket on the ground. She pulled him into a warm motherly embrace while sending deadly aura at all the other children. They shivered uncontrollably at the killing intent before running off in the distance, leaving the mother and son behind in the now empty alley.

"Kushina-kaa-sama, I have a dad right?" Naruto asked his mother, rubbing his small face in her bosoms, dampening her blouse.

"Of course you do, it takes two to make you," Kushina reassured with a warm smile as held her son. Naruto's father had left before he was born. He had said he needed to do something that he couldn't ignore anymore. It had been five years since then, and she continued to hope that he would return one day.

"Your father promise he will be back, and he will never break his promise -ttebane!" Kushina told her son as he looked up at her. Her heart felt warm at how much her son looked like him, except without the bang on either side.

"Yeah, father will never break promise, date…dattebane!" Naruto laughed weakly. His mother had told him the story of how his parents had met, and how they fell in love after his father had saved her from certain death. Even if Naruto had never met his father before, he still wanted to know and hoped that he would eventually.

"So tell me, where did you go every morning, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked as Naruto averted his eyes. Kushina grabbed his face with both hands, turned him to look directly at her. "Now, Naru-chan, you can't lie to me, where did you go?"

"I went to play with Saqua-chan," Naruto answered truthfully. He had no friends in the village. There wasn't many people living here so there wasn't many kids his age, and those that are, however, didn't want to play with Naruto since he was born without a father, thus making him a bastard.

"Saqua? Is that the girl you told me about a few days ago?" Kushina asked as her son nodded. He usually went outside the village, playing by himself most of the time. Recently, a young girl was giggling at how he slipped on several small rocks and banged his head comically. She had a pale skin, red eyes and unruly blackish hair. Her eyes had slit in them causing Naruto to flinch a little, but since she was his first friend, he decided to warm up and it had paid off. Every day, they promised to meet each other at their private spot. They will wait for each other if one of them was running late, or leave a message behind if they couldn't make it.

"Naru-chan, I know you hang outside the village often, but please be careful. There is something dangerous wandering these woods," Kushina said with a frown. The villagers were frightened in this turbulent time. War had erupted across the land as each clan competed for supremacy and reunification of Japan. Small villages like the one they lived were easy target for bandits and marauders. Kushina was still unsure what to make of the news related to the nearby village where the entire inhabited had their throat slit, and many corpses seemed to be incredibly pale as if their blood…

"From now on, please leave a copy of you at home. Just in case if something bad happened," Kushina said rubbing her son's cheek, making it puffy. They were not entirely human per se, she had supernatural powers and her son inherited it. People tend to group them with witches, but they were not. While she could craft energy chains and bind anyone, her son could split himself into multiple copies. These copies were much weaker than the original but it did give her son some sort of invulnerability. So far, he could split into three, and each with only a third of the original powers and energy. However, their physical strength and speed remains unchanged making them very useful in some situations.

"But I feel really tired when I do that, Kaa-san," Naruto argued back at his mother who shook her head.

"If you get killed outside of town while a copy still at home, it will become whole again. Please do this for me and I won't object you to play with Saqua-chan anywhere," Kushina said, bushing a little dirt of her son's ragged clothes. "Plus, you should have asked her to come over, I am very happy that you made a friend."

"Saqua-chan wouldn't hurt me! I know she's really strong! She could lift really huge boulders and throw them very far, but she's nice…" Naruto said, watching his mother expression before rubbing the gravel street with his foot, overturning some jagged stones.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san, I will do what you asked," Naruto apologized. He didn't want to make his mother upset since she was probably the only person that cared about him right now.

"That's a good boy, now let's go home and have dinner! I'm making your favorite meal -ttebane!" Kushina said as she picked up the basket with today shopping within it.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked, following his mother closely behind and to the side.

"You bet!" was the reply.

**[A Few Days Later…]**

Naruto was standing in the clearing. He was waiting for Saqua-chan to arrive, and she was late. She had never been late before and always here before Naruto did. He had asked her to visit the village with him yesterday and hoped she would say yes, but she wanted to inform her parents first. Naruto did notice that she was afraid of something when she said 'parents', but made nothing of it at the time.

The five year old boy was stretching, feeling only a quarter of his total stamina was available to him at the moment. It would have been half after he left the copy of himself at home. Unfortunately, when he spit into two, effectively halving his powers and energies while his physical strength remained unchanged, they had fought. The clone also wanted to go and play with Saqua, and after a brawl which their mother broke it up since it was going nowhere. She scolded them about destroying their room and they decided to play rock-paper-scissor instead. It took a while until one of them actually win since they both have the same thought process and use the same sign most of the time. That was the reason why he was so low on stamina right now.

"Where are you Saqua-chan?" Naruto muttered to himself while playing with a necklace with a three point kunai hanging off it. It wasn't his necklace since he gave his one to Saqua after she helped when he fell down a cliff. He wanted to give her something as a thank you, but he didn't have anything valuable on him beside the necklace. Although his mother had found out yesterday, she didn't become upset at all, but rather she gave him her one as a replacement.

"Remember, Naru-chan, these are the only memento of your father. He gave me two, one for me and one for you, even before you were born. I don't know how he knew I was pregnant, but he did, showing that he really cares and loves you. He must have a reason why he couldn't return," Kushina said, putting the necklace around Naruto's neck.

Naruto rubbed the kunai metal ornament with his small fingers. There was some strange marking on it, but he couldn't read it at all. He wondered what was actually been written there, and made a note of that for the future. He would ask his father when he finally met him. His mother had no doubt that his father would return, and he trusted his mother without question. She was the only person who loved him unconditionally and he loved her in return.

"Where did you go? I thought we were friends…" Naruto rubbed his eyes after three more hours went by. He looked at the rock with a carving of Naruto and Saqua name on it with a love heart pattern around it. There wasn't any other message nearby indicating she was here earlier today. His eyes were swollen, and he didn't realize that he had been crying for a while.

'I shouldn't have asked her to come over, now she doesn't want to be friend anymore,' Naruto thought while walking around and kicking a few stones. He continued to wait before he felt a little woozy as his missing powers and energies returned to him.

"What happened? My other self just died," Naruto thought. He doesn't regain its memory unless they actually merged on purpose. If it was killed, the lost energy and power simply spread out among the remaining clones, but not the memories themselves. Those were lost. Naruto looked in the direction where the village was situated and realized a distorted pillar of black smoke rising to the sky steadily.

Naruto immediately ran towards his home in panic. He tripped, fell and acquired countless bruises along the way through the dense forest. His clothe was torn up a bit by sharp tree branches, but he didn't take notice as he tried to make it back home in record time. The streets within the village were littered with dead bodies as their blood soaked the dried dirt, turning it into reddish mud.

"KAA-SAN!" Naruto shouted in panic, running back to his house, only to see dozens of people with reddish, slit eyes standing still. They all have pulsing energy chains wrapped around their body, holding them in place.

"Didn't you say you killed that kid already?" one of them said, turning his head toward the four years old. The boy was shouting, trying to find his mother.

"No, he exploded into white smoke after I ripped his heart out. I didn't get a chance to drink anything, I'm so thirsty right now," another one said, swallowing something in his dry throat.

"Naruto," His mother called out as her hand was outstretched, enforcing the chains on her attackers. Her mental strength was at its limit since she was binding more than a dozen of them.

"Kaa-sama, you're hurt," Naruto called out with alarm. He was seeing his mother cloth was dyed red with her blood, and there were wounds all over her arms.

"You wouldn't like his blood anyway, he's a witch," another one said, trying to break out the binding before turning towards Kushina when it wasn't working. "Witch, let us go and we will make your death painlessly as possible," the man sneered, licking his elongated teeth a little. His skin was inhumanly pale, and a few of them hissed.

"Naruto…" Kushina said weakly but Naruto interrupted.

"Kaa-san, what are they… why are they killing everyone?"

"They are Va…" Kushina didn't finish as another vampire jumped off the roof. He impaled his hand through her side. Kushina quickly constructed a string of chains that came out of her body. The energy strings bound it whole body to her. It was holding it in place while keeping its hand still embedded in her.

"KAA-SAMA!" Naruto shouted but Kushina sent out a small chain to push him away. She coughed as blood slide down her chin from the corner of her lip. She didn't want her son to get near her.

"WITCH, LET ME GO!" It shouted, trying to pull out its hand from her body. However, the chain binding it was very strong. It isn't a high tier vampire so its inhuman physical strength was below average at best.

"Naruto! Run! GET AWAY FROM HERE QUICKLY!"

"I-I d-don't want t-to, I want to help, kaa-sama!" Naruto protested. He grabbed a wooden plank nearby and slammed it against one of the vampires with all his strength. The receiver just smirked at the attempt as the wooden weapon shattered against his shoulder.

"That tickled brat, I will enjoy skinning you alive," the one that was attacked threatened. He could feel the power in the chains fading rapidly. Soon, it would be broken. Kushina was struggling to hold on, but her son was being stubborn. Naruto wouldn't leave as he kept throwing various objects that he had found lying about into the rather annoyed bunch of vampires, who couldn't retaliate at the moment.

"STOP THAT BRAT! I'M GOING FUCKING TORTURE YOU!" one of them shouted after half a dozen of rocks and dirt slamming into its face. It roared angrily, trying to break out of the witch's ability.

"NARUTO! Please, you are not strong enough to help me right now, so please get out of here. Get stronger, remember them, they are vampires, they see us nothing but food! They have murdered the entire village, and have killed much of our kind. So please leave, if you die now, you won't be able to avenge me," Kushina asserted, trying to reason with her son so he would do the right thing. Naruto was crying, and was still shaking his head in protest. Kushina bit her lips, feeling her powers would not hold on much longer.

"PLEASE NARUTO! I'M SORRY FOR DOING THIS!" Kushina shouted, sending the last remaining of her power into materializing new set of chains. The floating energy strings wrapped itself around Naruto's waist tightly and started to drag the boy away from the bloody scene. It sped up quickly in the air while carrying its prisoner through the wood. The four year old's cries could be heard in the distance.

Above the sky, invisible to all those that live in the mortal realm, three figures stood as if the air was solid ground. They were unhindered by gravity. The bright blue eyes with spiky blond hair gritted his teeth as blood trail down his bitten lips. He couldn't move at all as his body was locked together by an invisible force.

"Stop this **_Raijin_**, if you try to help them, their souls will be destroyed afterward along with your son. You have broken the rule! You have intermingled with those bounded to the mortal realm, and worst yet, you even made an offspring with her. That was against our highest law," said the one with crimson red eyes and orange fur cover most of his body, leaving his well define chest visible.

"**_Enjin_**! How could I stand by and watch my wife and son being killed? Your creations are an abomination! They see humans nothing but food. Their endless bloodlust! How many more deaths will you watch before you actually do something and stop them?" Raijin shouted angrily, trying to break out the hold, but it was in vain. He couldn't overpower two of his kinds on his only his own ability.

Enjin frowned at the statement as nine of his fiery tails swishing back and forth behind him. He turned to face **_Fuujin_**, the wind god, for some directions. Fuujin shook his head, telling his brother not to do anything foolish. They were on short leash at the moment. To interfere with this wouldn't fix anything anyway since the people they will save would suffer a fate worse than death. Those souls would cease to be. They might be god, but they must obey the rules set out for them or there will only be chaos. Fuujin sighed and turned toward his younger brother, who was currently bound by their combined powers.

"Raij… Minato, as you like to be called now, know this. Naruto is also my nephew and I love him just as much as I loved you. It pained me greatly when I stripped away his inherited powers because I have no say in the matter as the given alternative would not be a wise choice. We cannot interfere with his fate anymore. I had brought you here because you are going to be imprisoned for half a millennium for the crime you had committed. As your older brother, I wanted to let you see them for the last time. I just never thought it would turn out like this," Fuujin said. He was frowning as he stood in front of his rather vengeful younger brother, whose eyes were filled with hatred.

Fuujin was patience; allow the words to sink into Minato's head.

Minato eyes looked down at his son being pulled away from his wife's chains. The energy threads that dragged Naruto along the air vanished indicated Kushina was longer in the world of living. The young boy was crying as he slamming his fist bloody into the earth beneath him after being dropped abruptly. Tears trailed down a father's face as he was unable to help his son and wife.

"Please, help my son, I beg of you," Minato beseeched. His vision was becoming blurry as the flood gate could no longer be closed. Fuujin and Enjin looked at each other and sighed heavily. To do so, they would have to face the consequences after they brought him back to their realm.

"I can't…" Fuujin said but a bunch of water droplets appeared out of nowhere and started joining together. That got their attention instead.

"Nee-sama is here," Enjin called out as a beautiful goddess materialized from the liquid. Her crystal clear aquatic eyes looked down from the sky at Naruto. The little boy got cuts and bruises all over his arms, but he didn't care. He was in despair and angered at his own helplessness and inability to save his mother. He just lay there, unmoving, but still sobbing. His eyes were dried, and no longer had any tears left to use.

"Screw the rule, my little nephew is so cute. To see him like this, my heart can't take it," the water god said, placing an index finger on her lips. "Rai-chan, since I never gave your son a gift when he was born because we were standing in your trial, I suppose I will give him one now. It's better late than never," the woman declared as her hands wrapped around by a stream of liquid. The water began to glow bluish.

"By the water of life, I grant thee, Naruto Uzumaki, my dearest nephew, immortality and rejuvenation. May it help you in all your endeavors," the water god announced as the sky boomed as a dark cloud formed rapidly. Rains fell from the heaven at that particular spot, and the descending liquids invaded the boy's wounds, sealing and healing it. The water god smiled and turned towards her three younger brothers before winking mirthfully.

"If you want to gift him something as well then you should do it now. It might be our only chance since I will definitely suffer the same punishment with Minato… as a family should," she said at the slight stunned faces of her freed siblings.

Enjin and Fuujin sighed at the suggestion, but they nodded afterward. They wanted to give their nephew something as well and will face the judgment as a family.

Enjin looked down at his nephew before smiling a bit. "Naruto is lonely now, no one to accompany him… all his life, he had no true friend who stood by his side," the fire god muttered before his body engulfed in flames.

"By the fire of creation, I will give you a companion, whose loyalty shall never be questioned. Who will protect and help you in all your goals even if it had to give up its life to do so," Enjin announced as the intense flames surrounding his body moved outward. It swirled into a condense ball as it formed a small fox with nine blazing tails. It opened its crimson eyes as fire erupted across its body. The flames were not burning its fur at all before the fire died down.

"Will you do this for me?" Enjin asked, looking directly at the fox.

"Of course, Otou-sama, I will be by his side until the day I die. May I have a name?" the fox asked.

"Yes you will, my son, you shall be named Kurama, please take good care of your cousin, he will need your wisdom," Enjin said with a smile before waving his hand along the air. The fox teleported away and down below near the boy. He turned to look at Minato, who nodded slowly in approval. Enjin then turned towards his other brother, Fuujin. He was wondering what his brother would give the boy.

"Since I took away my nephew's power when he was born, it's only right to give him another. Like your name, little brother, Minato Namikaze, Minato the Wind Waves. By my authority, as absolute ruler of the world's flow, the winds shall be at your command, my nephew. They will protect you, guide you and destroy all those who wish you harm," Fuujin said as the air around him howled at the given order. The invisible force spiraling downward around the four year old's body. Naruto had fallen asleep as he was tired from his weeping.

"Is there anything else you want to say before we return and carry out your… our sentence?" Fuujin asked, looking at Minato, the god of thunders and storms. The wind god knew they all would have to pay dearly for this, but it was the right thing to do now that he thought about it.

Minato shook his head slowly before snapping up as a wish came into his mind. "Only one, I wanted to see my son grow up, five hundred years is too long, I will miss a lot of thing," Minato said as his eyes sadden. He had lost his wife, and he would lose his son as well if they were to meet five hundreds year later. So many memorable things would be lost.

"Unfortunate, that isn't possible," Enjin said, frowning. Minato already been sentenced, there was no way to overturn that. He would have to be imprisoned for a very long time.

"We could send him into the distance future, around the time when Minato would be free," the woman suggested as her younger brother paid attention to her.

"That would be a class one offense, to change…" Fuujin said before frowning. It wasn't changing the past or history so that wasn't correct. They were simply sending someone into the future, and the future hadn't been written yet. That was not a severe crime.

"I really doubt our uncle would give us one of his hourglass for this," Fuujin decided to say as Enjin nodded in agreement. The Time God was very strict, and anyone meddling with the time stream really ticked him off.

"Silly brother, with all your intelligent and you still couldn't see the answer even if it was right in front you," the eldest of them said. She was smiling as Fuujin raised his eyebrow at the comment.

"What do you mean?" the smartest of the four asked. He was unsure the reason for the insult until his mind finally clicked.

"Oh, you mean we just put Naruto in stasis for five hundreds year?" Fuujin asked.

The girl nodded and looked down below them, seeing countless vampires were spreading out from the village. They had killed and drank their fill, and now decided to go hunting for any escaped preys. Kurama was already near Naruto's unmoving body, licking the boy's wound as he slept.

"That would also protect Naruto until he learnt how to use his gifts. But still, to fend off the ravages of time would require all of our powers," Enjin pointed out as they all looked at Raijin. Minato nodded, and felt his binding was removed. He floated closer to his siblings to activate the techniques.

"This is the only thing I could do for you right now, Naruto. I hope you will forgive me for not being there for your mother," Raijin said before holding his brothers' and sister's hands. They channeled their powers through each other and into the center as it created a protective sphere below. The barrier was powerful enough to protect their youngest family member from all harm, even from fate itself.

The area around Naruto glowed and shimmered before vanished, carrying everything with it to the outside of time and space. It left a large crater behind as the four gods also disappeared from the sky. They had returned back to their own realm to face the judgment. As expected, they were all sentenced to imprisonment for breaking the rule, and they all happily went to their jails. However, their only regret was that they had to spend a little more jail time that they had anticipated. They wouldn't be able to see their nephew the moment he reintegrated back into the timeline.

* * *

**Author Note:**

A bloody beginning isn't it; it will get a lot bloodier. Naruto is not insanely OP in this. His physical strength is above a human, but below most Rosario characters, but that doesn't mean he could be pushed around. He's not a demi-god or has godly powers since they were 'stripped' from him the moment he was born. This is his current powers and gifts, given by his family:

Lighting God Incarnation – Sealed, locked away until the verdict could be turned.  
Hiraishin Necklace – Teleportation ability, the flying thunder god's skill, unusable at the moment.  
Self-Splitting – Unique power, inherited from his mother, and not witchcraft.  
Immortality – Never aged after he reached maturity. It was given by his aunt.  
Regeneration – also given by his aunt since it goes with Immortality.  
Kurama, a companion – given to him by his uncle, the god of flames.  
Winds Command – granted by his uncle, the god of airs, thus allow him to use Rasengan!

I like Kurama, so he's in most of my fanfiction that related to Naruto in one form or another. This Kurama isn't a sadistic like his normal self, but he will still be a good sadist somewhat.

The pairing is NarutoxAkua, except Naruto hatred for all vampires will be a big part of the story even if they (vampire) had changed a lot after 500 years. This story take place somewhere in Rosario second season. Naruto is badass in here, he doesn't have immersed strength like vampires, but that doesn't mean he's weak, and only Akua could fight him on even ground at his full power due to her unique ability, even then she will be smacked around a lot.

If you didn't know, Saqua is Akua's mother. She's an OC, but the kunai necklace she was given has meaningful story in this as she passed it to her daughter.

THIS IS NOT A SHINOBI WORLD, NO CHARKA! It doesn't mean I couldn't mimic wind jutsu and his signature move, the rasengan and its variations. Stay tune for next chapter. Dark Naruto (and I meant it) will see you next chapter!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Mysterious Maelstrom

**The Crimson Wind:** Naruto and Rosario+Vampire Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demonic**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
_Names_/_Implications  
_"Memory Lane"  
**_Important Stuff  
_=[Arc Name]=**

More interests in this story meant faster update. Anyway, it had been a while since I updated this so I'm doing it now. I won't abandon any of my stories; I will finish them and how quickly depends on you guys and girls. This story is Dark and Naruto is an Anti-Hero in this! He has a tragic past so let's see if his future could be any better!

* * *

**=[Path of Revenge]=  
Mysterious Maelstrom  
**

"Where am I?" the four year old boy asked after being dragged out from the middle of the lake. He nearly drowned, but someone or something was watching over him. He had reintegrated back into the timeline in the same spot he was sent off along with a huge chunk of the ground. However, many things had changed in the world throughout the years, and the spot he was sent from was filled with water as it now a small lake occupied that place.

Naruto looked at the small creature with way too many tails huffing by his side, trying to get its breathing down. It had saved him from sinking under, and got him out of the water afterward completely disregarding its own safety.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the fox as it had spoken to him while dragging him along the water to solid ground. Kurama recovered from the panic attack and puffed a little. It rolled to the side and back on all four. It then shook its whole body, spraying water outwards. The fox was the incarnation of flames, and it went swimming in icy water. If its father knew, it would never hear the end of that. Kurama sighed at the thought before turning its head to the boy.

"Your dad and uncles sent me. I'm your cousin so nice to meet you," Kurama introduced itself with a wide grin. The four year old blinked at the revelation before his eyes widen.

"Otou-sama? Is dad here? Did dad save Kaa-sama?" Naruto grabbed the fox and shaking it in his small hands, demanding a response. Kurama frowned as it had gained a plethora of knowledge from its father during the creation. There was no easy way to say this so the fox decided not to sugar coat it at all. He blew a small fireball at boy's face, forcing the boy to let him go. Naruto rolled around on the ground, putting out the fire, and once that was done, Kurama relayed what had happened to the boy's mother.

"No… NOOO! Kaa-sama…." Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he smashed the soft earth, blistering his knuckles. He looked at his fist after feeling the pain, and noticed the torn skin began to heal as his newly acquired regenerative power kicked in. He quickly returned back to smashing the earth along with his forehead this time. Loosed stones and rocks beneath the dirt cut deep into his flesh without much difficulty and blood started to stream down his face and hands. Kurama rubbed the side of its furry face with one of its many tails at the sight before slapping Naruto out of the self-loathing.

"Stop being an idiot, your mother, Kushina-sama, gave her life to save yours, so do not waste it by trying to kill yourself! BAKA!"

"Kaa-sama…" Naruto looked at his dirty hands as he remembered his mother last words. He clenched them as his heart wept for her. He put both of his bloody knuckles to his forehead and leaned his whole body to the ground in a despair state.

"I-I tried… I'm sorry… I couldn't help you at all….vampires… VAMPIRES! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Naruto shouted at the earth as he remembered his mother last words. Rage filled his eyes and he pulled himself up. He was about to walk away from the spot to go and find his objective. Kurama realized this and sighed.

"Uh huh… how? They are a lot stronger than you physically and some have very strange powers. As you are right now, they would rip you to pieces before you could even touch one of them," Kurama deadpanned. The blond boy stopped and clutched his fist so tight that his knuckle became white, holding in his own anger. He felt so helpless and weak.

"Then what do you suggest… cousin?" Naruto asked without turning around. He fell to his knee and watched the glimmering tower in the distance through a waterfall in front of his iris.

"I don't know… like train first? You have some new powers now so gain mastery over them; becomes strong and then you can have your revenge, I will help too if you want," Kurama pointed out as it trotted slowly towards Naruto and sat down by the boy's side, watching the city in the distant as well. The fox also needed to learn how to control its fire ability since it was only a few hours old. The knowledge on how was within its mind, but currently that tangled mess of information was very confusing.

Minutes went by before the blond rubbed his tears away with his forearm and nodded. He realized that shredding more tears would not help him.

**XxXxX**

"Kaa-sama, how was your day?" The now twenty four year old blond said with a wide smile as he placed down a bowl of steaming ramen between him and a slab of stone. Naruto had grown in the couple of decades indicated by his new figure. He still looked like a teenager, only muscular as his immortality finally became active, stunning his further growth. Still, he was taller than most with broader shoulders and much better defining features such as muscular arms and legs with well-toned body hidden by his crimson red and black outlining robe. Constant hellish training alongside with Kurama had really changed him through the years, and the only thing that drove him through that was the prospect of revenge. He had waited long enough, swallowing his impatience and trained every possible waking moment.

He was sitting cross-legged in front of his mother's tombstone in a secluded place. He visited her daily as a reminder of what he had lost. He couldn't find her body at all, and Kurama pointed out much time had passed by so it would be impossible to find. His mother's bones probably had turned to dust long ago and buried deep blow along with his birth village. However, Naruto still wanted his mother to have somewhere to rest and thus he erected a grave marker for her spirit wherever she may be.

"I will try to visit often, but I might be busy now days, Kaa-sama," Naruto apologized with a fake smile. Kurama snorted a little on the side. The fox size remained unchanged throughout the years; it was as small as the day they met. However, looks can be deceiving as the mythical creature can morphed its form into a humanoid version for battle if it ever needed to. Naruto continued to converse with the slab of stone for sometimes before Kurama decided to speak up.

"The dead cannot speak, so why you even bothered talking to Kushina-sama? And to a rock no less," Kurama muttered before getting slapped by an invisible hand, sending it tumbling away to the side.

Naruto's eyes flashed anger for a fraction of second, but quickly reverted to his previous cheerful façade. Kurama cursed under its breath before returning back to its original spot by Naruto's side. Naruto continued to relay with the gravestone about what he did today in details. The tombstone, of course, didn't reply since it was just a slab of rock with Kushina's name on it. Another hour went by as Kurama remained silent and didn't want to aggravate the boy any further.

When Naruto was done, he finally stood up and left the area as his eyes changed from its mirthful nature to a darker and sharper one. It was full of deadly seriousness as he wandered far from the area, letting tranquility returned to that place.

Japan was peaceful on the surface. He glanced at the busty city as he moved along the empty street. After finding somewhere isolated, he turned around towards the fox that followed him closely behind. Kurama had learnt to disguise itself like a common cat or otherwise to prevent people from staring at it for too long. Some actually tried to capture it as a sort of never before seen creature. That did not go well for them, and they still missing now.

Kurama returned the gaze while sweating a little. Neither of them talked.

"Where should we begin? Naruto?" Kurama finally asked, breaking that silence. They have returned from their long and tedious training, and felt they both were ready for whatever comes their ways. Naruto exhaled a bit and looked at the full moon above while swiping his thumb across his cheek. While hatred still filled his whole being, he understood that it would not do him any good in battle as he constantly lost the sparring to Kurama as those emotion cloud his mind. Thus, he learnt to harness it and kept it in check.

Naruto closed his eyes, stabilizing his breathing and feeling the cool breeze passing around him. His robe flustered a bit along with the invisible stream as he opened collapsed his eyelids once more. He clenched his fist as winds swirled around it like a gauntlet before expanded, blasting all the dirt and leaves away effortlessly. Clouds gathered and swirled above, being forced there by the raging storm inside a blond.

"Begin? It already started long ago, on the day my mother died," Naruto snorted before splitting his body around into many exact copies. They all looked at each other, standing around in a circle as Kurama raised an eyebrow. The clones nodded with each other as they all have the exact same set of memory. They all knew what to do before dashing in different directions as the clouds spread outward. The hunt had begun.

**XxXxX**

Blood dripped slowly from the benches' and tables' edge onto the tiled floor, joining the ever growing crimson pool. The wall was smeared with the lifeblood of the victims as a blond walked slowly through the corpse filled hall, leaving a bloody footprint whenever possible. Light flickered slightly overhead, but otherwise still functioning properly. The luminance produced shown the committed deed to the world. He finally reached the end of the hall and up the stair to the upper level meeting up with another duplicate copy. This one was holding a long katana that been recently used indicated by the stained along its metallic surface.

"How many?" the blond asked the other, who simply licked his lips a little under the Kyuubi mask. They all wore the same mask and only their bright blue eyes could be seen from the outside by whoever was looking. The one been asked tilted his head a little, trying to remember how many they had killed in total.

"About 267, but only 4 really count, well three, got one locked up," Naruto replied as he accompanied another exact copy up the stair. Three of them head down the corridor side by side.

"263… humans?"

"Not all of them, why do they protect them?" one of the blond said with a frown. Each of them sighed individually, thinking of different answers.

"I don't know," Naruto with Kurama on his head said as they shuddered a little before moving closer to each other, touching each other hands. Their body quickly pulled together, merging back into one person. Their memories connected, joined, and intermingled as the only Naruto left tried to sort it all out. He held up the blade in his hand and holstered in his robe afterward.

"So much death…" Naruto mumbled, remembering all the faces of the non-targets he had to kill.

"Yes, are you regretting it now?"

"No, they made their choice and I've made mine," the last Naruto said flatly and walked down the hall and into a room where all the survivors were bounded and placed. He turned to have a look at one of the prisoners along the left wall. Naruto didn't kill everyone in the bloodlust, only those that were too difficult to capture as he needed some answers.

"Why do you defend them?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down at the man to get the correct eye level. The prisoner was bound with several layers of thick ropes. The blond also needed some information as there were vampires hiding among the general populace, making it troublesome to hunt them all down quickly.

"What do you mean? They are vampires… they are the strongest and invincible species in existence. You have no idea who you just attack do you?" The man said with a smug, twisting his body a little and trying to feel the strength of the binding.

"I don't care… invincible or not, I will erase them all, every single last one. I won't rest until they're all dead," Naruto promised as he stood up. He walked away from the man towards another, who was a target this time. The vampire ahead was in much more ropes than the previous guy.

"Fairy Tale will not forget this, KITSUNE!" the man roared behind as he broke out of his jail by transforming into an Ogre, growing into hulking size.

As soon as the hunt began those weeks ago, Naruto decided to adorn a mask at Kurama's suggestion to hide his face as hunting and attacking vampires throughout the world would gained him much attention. As such, they would retaliate against him. There will be time when normal humans, especially children, were around him and he wanted to reduce the collateral damage if possible. It also can hide his face and emotions to improve his combat prowess. However, Naruto wasn't so compassionate to spare those that betrayed their own kinds and served under them.

"Look like I screwed up, and thought you was just a standard youkai," Naruto admitted as he stopped and turned around to face the beast. It was a B-Class Monster. Naruto had learnt much about them from Kurama as the fox had an extensive knowledge of them, but some hybrids still surprised the duo. It seemed like the vampires had many servants from many different species.

"DIE KITSUNE!" He bellowed and dashed towards Naruto. Each of his steps shook the building, leaving a cracked web to mark his passing. However, when he got about half way to the blond, his body was stopped dead in its track. He couldn't move further as if something held him place; an invisible chain had wrapped itself around him as he could felt it on his skin. The Orge roared and clenched down his teeth, moving slightly forward before the force on his body increased.

"Well? Aren't you going to kill me, Ogre?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. The Orge tried to break out of whatever holding it in place with shear strength, but that was in vain. It happened many times before and no one really knew what kind of monster the boy was. They called him Kitsune simply because of the mask he wore and the small nine tail fox companion on his head, but they were sure he wasn't a Youko.

"What is this ability? What kind of monster are you?" The Ogre roared at the blue eyes before something wrapped around his neck. It tightened, trying to choke him.

"I'm the end of vampires, that's all you need to know, and tell that to your master when you wake up, their time is nearly up," Naruto declared as he increased the force of the wind around the monster's neck. The Ogre slipped into unconscious with a grunt before collapsing onto the floor. Naruto made sure the Orge was out before turning around and walked towards the captured vampire. It was a man with reddish slit eyes with brownish hair. Naruto pulled out the rag from the vampire's mouth.

"Where is the rest of your kind? Tell me and I will grant you a painless death," Naruto demanded.

"Hah, I don't know, but we are everywhere! It's pointless to kill me, Kitsune, nothing will change and we will get you soon," he answered with an arrogant laugh.

"It's never pointless to kill your kind," Naruto retorted, standing up and looked down at the vampire.

"Do you know why I'm doing this? Your kind had taken something important from me, and I will repay that debt a thousand fold. I will hunt you all down, each one of you. That is a promise, now tell me, do you like blood? Does it soothes your throat and quenched your thirst?"

"What kind of idiot question is that, of course I like blood, that all humans good for," the vampire snorted while Naruto nodded.

"Would you like to drink your fill then?" Naruto asked as Kurama smirked and jumped off the blond's head and landed behind the bounded vampire. The fox then quickly crawled up to the top of vampire's head as the man shook his body, trying to get it off. The nine tails extended and immediately wrapped around the man's limbs. A couple of tendrils forcibly opened the man's mouth and held it in that position.

"What…?" The vampire mumbled. Naruto stood in front of him then averted his eyes to the bloody floor. There were dozens of corpses around as they were butchered in the battle.

"If you like blood so much…" Naruto said as he inhaled and felt the air swirled around him. It quickly obeyed his command as wind manifested, sliding down towards the floor. It uplifted a few droplets of blood at first before thousands of them joined. They quickly came together, becoming a stream. The torrent of blood spiraled around Naruto as he turned to face the vampire with deadly glare.

"Then have it all, but I wonder how much can you hold?" Naruto asked and the tidal wave slammed itself into the man's orifice, forcing it down the man's throat and filling his stomach. Buttons on his chest were flown off hazardously as he grew in size. His belly burst out of the ripping shirt as it continued to swell.

"Stop, you…said…mercy…" he begged as his ribs were pushed outward by the increased water pressure. He was growing stronger by the seconds with the supply of blood and was able to break out of the binding. However, his limbs were held in place by many tails, and he couldn't overpower them even though he currently was at the peak of his ability.

Naruto didn't reply the man. He had killed many of them so far, and they had not grants any mercy to their victims so why should he.

"Where you think you're going?" Kurama asked, feeling the man trying to break out of its hold. The fox grinned and increased its strength further. The vampire body continued to grow as Naruto narrowed his eyes, seeing it was near the end.

"Did you stop when you suck out all the blood from your victim? Did you hear their words and grant them mercy? Did you spare their children?" Naruto asked, seeing the vampire's pointless struggle. He had seen some of the scene where vampires had killed an entire family simply for fun. Even a toddler was not spared. They were blood thirsty abomination and should be purged from existence. Naruto would do just that. The vampire gurgled, trying to say something but the flow of liquid increased, preventing him from doing that.

Naruto watched the creature as more and more liquid tried to shove itself into the man's mouth. Eventually, the man's body couldn't handle the pressure and exploded as intestine and guts burst out and scattered all over the room along with a tidal wave of blood. Some of them would have landed on Naruto, but they impacted against an invisible wall instead before been slapped to the side. Kurama on other hand was drenched in the stuff with excitement in its feline eyes.

"That was fun, but I wish there were stronger one. I wonder when we get to kill those," Kurama muttered as its whole body engulfed in flames. The intense fire quickly burn off anything that wasn't part of its owner's body. When the fire finally died down, Kurama was completely cleaned with perfectly groomed reddish-orange fur as it jumped on Naruto's forearm. It then jumped up on top of blond's head but Naruto staggered to the side, making Kurama missed its mark. Naruto felt some of his energy returned to his body.

"Huh… a few of me just died," Naruto announced while blinking. Kurama fell to the bloody floor and coated in the stuff again. The fox growled and set itself on fire again.

**XxXxX**

Moments ago, another Naruto was shocked as a hand pierced through his body from behind. He was standing by the wall facing two other clones as they stake out another base. There shouldn't be anyone behind him, but the hand passing through his chest indicated otherwise.

Naruto coughed out blood as his heart was pierced thoroughly. He tilted his head to the side, turning around to see a short hooded figure with half of the body in the wall. The person pulled their hand horizontally, slicing through the blond body as he exploded in a white puff of smoke.

"What the…" both Naruto said, seeing that from their spot. The person who managed to kill one of them charged forwards. They didn't have enough time to check who their assailant was, but it seemed to be a girl, judging from her slender figure within the cloak.

Both Naruto flipped sideway and evaded the slash as it cut through the concrete wall like if it was made of paper. One of the Naruto quickly jumped to the attacker after he landed, sending a flying kick across the head. She blocked it ease with one armguard, and used her other hand to separate the blond's leg from his body. Naruto groaned in pain as he dashed back while blood escaped from his severed limb.

"How she managed to pass through my defense?" the one injured called out as he grabbed his damaged leg, feeling it healing as his body tried to slow down the blood flow. The girl followed up on her assault, using her arms like blades, cutting through much of the surrounding while trying to get the blonds. The uninjured one managed to evade it perfect, studying her movement carefully, but the limping one was having difficult due to only having one leg at the moment. The massive loss of blood didn't help him either.

After a while, the blonds flipped back and gained some distant from the girl.

"Her hands is some sort of invisible blade… it seemed to bypass everything including our own wind defense," one of them said as the other nodded. They grabbed each other hand and quickly merged together, doubling up their combat effectiveness. The girl was a little stunt at that, but quickly ran forwards to finish the job.

She swung her hands at him, sending an invisible blade. The only Naruto tilted his body to the side to dodge whatever it was, but his robe was cut as it didn't move out quick enough. Naruto eyed it a little with a frown.

"You want to play like that huh," Naruto said before winds coated his leg and he did a powerful kick across the space in front of him. The girl quickly ducked under, but her hood was slashed along with the surrounding wall by dozens of air blade.

"The rumor is true then, Kitsune, you have the ability to control the winds," the girl said as she stood up, revealing her red slit eyes and slightly tangled blackish blue hair covered both side of her face. She was a vampire and a strong one at that; there was no doubt in Naruto's mind. The blond checked his mask a little, trying to hide his excited emotions.

Naruto lowered his body a little before jumping forward, leaving a cracked footprint behind in the pavement. Winds covered both of his hands and he threw dozens of invisible blades outwards in a wide arc. The vampire dashed to the side at a much greater speed than him, stepping onto the wall. She used the vertical platform as a stepping stone to lurch towards Naruto from an angel. She felt something invisible across her body before spinning it, breaking out of that and dropped to the ground.

"Dangerous…" she muttered as she almost got caught in an invisible cage. Naruto frowned a little, seeing how the vampire before him managed to break out of the hold. Without any more delay, Naruto quickly closed his distant with her with an intention to kill. She dodged his fist and tried to slash him. However, after watching her for a while, Naruto knew that whatever technique this vampire was using, it came from her hands so he used most of his concentration to avoid them. Unfortunately, she was stronger than him, and he was sent back away by a kick. She followed on but swayed to the side to dodge a vertical air blade from the blond as he was send away. He flipped in the air, landed on his feet and brushed off her shoe print.

Naruto frowned as the air around him swirled, condensing into many spirally ball. They blasted forwards at their target, but they weren't fast enough to intercept the girl. She was bouncing off the two side walls, avoiding them and getting closer to the blond.

Naruto jumped out of her path as she went right through the floor as if it wasn't there.

"Shit… such troublesome ability," Naruto landed on his feet again, putting up a defensive stance. His opponent could emerge from anywhere as Naruto looked around. He calculated a bit before regained control of the surrounding, feeling any disturbance in the air. It quickly alerted him as he ducked under, dodging a fatal slash that was meant to behead him and retaliated with a kick into her abdomen without looking behind. She was sent away, but quickly recovered and re-engaged with her target. Naruto blocked her attacks, avoiding her palms and fingers by using her elbow, as he quickly matched her speed.

He finally sent her flying with an uppercut. She didn't make it very high as the wind grabbed her body and threw her back down to him. Naruto elbowed her across the jaw, sending her into the wall. The vampire gasped after her body crashed into the concrete. She coughed a little blood, and was somewhat surprised.

"You got faster?" she asked as Naruto remained impassive. He raised his hand as winds covered it before sending them at the girl. She quickly rolled to the side, but some of the small airblades managed to cut her arm a little. She was shocked at their speed. They seemed to be faster than before. The vampire flipped up but was greeted with a spirally sphere into her chest, blasting her into the wall again, shredding much of her clothes as well. Her flesh was carved up badly by the attack as blood gushes out from the numerous gashes.

She realized now her opponent was too much for her, and she shouldn't have attack him alone, but it was too late. She collapsed on all four as blood dripped down from her, damping much of her black attire.

"To answer your question, no I didn't get faster… you just gotten slower," Naruto said as he walked slowly towards.

"What… do you mean?" she said, huffing and trying to capture much needed air. She quickly widened her eyes, realizing what he meant. She was getting slower as the air around her was getting thinner, cutting off her oxygen supply. It hadn't noticeable before, but as the battle prolonged, it became apparent.

"You can control the air?" she asked as she tried to move her hand up to block the kick. But the limb weren't fast enough as she was getting weaker by the moment. Her body was flung into the wall and the blond dashed forward, ramming her into it again as she fell forward from the recoil. He then held her up by the neck, preventing her from sliding down to the ground.

"Your ignorance will be your own undoing, blood isn't the only thing your kind needs to survive," Naruto hinted, pushing his hand up so he could see her face. He finally can examined her clearly now, but his mind stopped working afterward, and the small necklace around her neck also caught his attention.

"Saqua-chan?" Naruto's eyes widen in shock before his chest was pierced by the girl's hand. Blood spilled out from the wounds as Naruto's strength weakened. In his moment of paralysis, she had managed to kill him.

"How can this be… I see…" Naruto realized before exploding in a white smoke. The girl collapsed to her knee as she was no longer being held up. She fell forwards and flat on the ground as she gasped for much needed air. Without the blond's control, the atmosphere returned back to normal. A small kunai bounded by chain bounced on the pavement to her side before her eyes. It was a memento of her mother.

"He called me … by my mother's … name?" Akua muttered with confusion as her body trying to heal itself. She was heavily injured, but not life threatening to a vampire.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I think vampires of Rosario still need to breathe as several of them being choked a few times and Naruto controls the winds, or more correctly, the world's flow, which is air. He could suffocate others if needed, but it does take a while for them to feel the effect. Vampire's metabolism is much more powerful than normal people I think. Unfortunately, the clones die before it could merge back together so Naruto still have no idea who killed him. His powers (including regeneration) efficiencies are divided among his clones. At full, Naruto is much more powerful and getting stab in the heart wouldn't kill him normally.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
